User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 2 (Part 4)
The next morning, all the candidates wait outside the door. From the entrance to the door to the couch left to right standing up are Tyler, Darules, Caitlin, Derpy, and VUF. From left to right sitting on the couch are Flurry, Scarlett, Welly, Izzy, Freddie, Berry, and Twitty. From the right of the couch to a water cooler is Ariel, Brady, and James. Mughees: You can go through to the boardroom now. The 15 candidates enter the boardroom. On one side from left to right sits Welly, Scarlett, Ariel, and VUF. Left to right standing up on that same side are Izzy, Darules, Berry, and Derpy. On the other side from left to right sits James, Freddie, Caitlin, and Tyler. Standing up from left to right are Twitty, Flurry, and Brady Waiting for Lord Epic to arrive on the left sits Dip, and on the right sits Stryzzar. Lord Epic enters to greet the candidates after a couple of seconds. Lord Epic: Good afternoon. All candidates: Good afternoon, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: So a question I’ve asked before I’ve accepted any of you in this process is, “Can you start a business?” So this task seemed right up anyone’s ally. Flurry nods while raising his eyebrows up and down. Lord Epic: No big factories or going to a bank for investments. You just had to use your brains to come up with a product you could develop easily, put it on the web, and get downloads. Berry smirks. Lord Epic: Instead of just a narrow market, you have the world. Freddie nods with a slightly nervous look. Lord Epic: So, Team Dynamo, team leader? Flurry: That would be me, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Okay, put yourself up for it? Flurry: *smiles* Yeah, I did. Lord Epic: So I’ve understood your business idea is to do with online, correct? Flurry: Yes. So I understand how the app market works. I’m also in the design industry, so hearing what was asked to us, I thought I could step up, and then lead us to victory. Lord Epic: Yeah. So… *to rest of Team Dynamo* Flurry… good team leader? Caitlin: From what I saw, I thought he did a great job. Twitty, Tyler, and Brady: *in unison* Yeah. Freddie: Well I thought he had some great charisma, but he wasn’t really listening to much of our feedback. He was just making gut decisions only thought of by him. Lord Epic: Hmm…. Yeah. James: *nods in agreement* Lord Epic: Alright, so who came up with this app that I’ve seen the name of, Slangatang? Who came up with that? Caitlin: *raises hand* That was me, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Okay. *to rest of team* Good? Good idea? All of the team besides James: *nods* Twitty: It looks great, it sounds great, it’s a very worthwhile product. Lord Epic: Now I’m noticing James not looking too confident about this. James, anything to say about this product? James: Well, personally, Lord Epic, I didn’t think the idea was too well put together. It was a little too mean, and I don’t like to be mean. Lord Epic: Alright, okay. Flurry: *rolls eyes* Lord Epic: Alright, so, this app was always going to be free. But where the money comes in is you don’t show your goodies at the same time. Where’s your business model, or the money? Flurry: We sort of built a business plan into how we could monetize the app. We were dishing it out for free, getting the consumers on board, and then hitting them with an update, and have different packages, and different tiers. Lord Epic: Alright, got it. Good. So, you then had to go and pitch the app to three websites. So how did you get on? Flurry: We did well. We got 2 out of 3. Lord Epic: *looks over at Ferocity* So they got 1. Twitty: Yeah, we were a bit confused how we didn’t get our third one. Lord Epic: Well that website did promote yours, but in a negative way, and calling it offensive. They also purposefully put the blame on Caitlin for promoting the app’s meanness too much. Caitlin: *raised eyebrow* Flurry: Well I found Ampi-apps a bit offensive. It wasn’t good for its demographic. Ariel: *smiling, but implies anger* Lord Epic: I think the meanness quality was a bit too exaggerated *looks at Caitlin* Lord Epic: Alright. Ferocity. I understand Ariel was the project manager? Ariel: *nods* Lord Epic: So how did you come up with the annoying sounds concept? Whose idea was that? VUF: That was me, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: VUF. Okay. So are you all happy with this app idea? Derpy: I personally didn’t have much confidence in the app, Lord Epic. I thought our sounds could’ve been better, if I’m perfectly honest. VUF: *widened eyes* Lord Epic: Was anyone else not too happy with this app? Derpy, Darules, Izzy, Berry, Scarlett raise their hands. Lord Epic: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. That’s 5 out of 8. That’s… not very good, is it? Ariel: They seemed happy at the time. It’s a little shocking. Scarlett: I think we just felt we could do better. Ariel: *glances over* Lord Epic: So, who did the pitches? Welly: *raises hand* That was me, and with me was Darules, Scarlett, and Berry. Lord Epic: Now, Ariel, I understood you and the rest of the team went to the exhibition to encourage the app to 500 or 600 people. Ariel: *nods* Lord Epic: So let me ask you, why do you think talking to the audience was more important than talking to the websites? Ariel: Well I just felt that my skillset was better with a youthful and outgoing crowd. Lord Epic: Now the websites are obviously more important as they give global information. So were the right people in the pitches? Darules: Well I’m not too goody-ploody at pitches. Lord Epic: Uh-huh? Darules: But, you know, I think we did alright in the end. Lord Epic: *nods slowly* …Well you got one. Darules: …The big one though. It’s bigger than my thumb through my eye. *looks at thumb through eye* *flexes thumb* Oooh, that’s a big strong table salt. Lord Epic: …Right. Darules: *slightly embarrassed look* Lord Epic: So, Dynamo, was Ariel a good project manager? Most of the team nod. Welly: She was very relaxed and co-ordinated with all of us. Derpy: I think she was a little too relaxed personally, and some of us weren’t in the right places. Izzy: She was good at keeping us intact though. Lord Epic: Yeah, alright. So, time for the results. Welly: *pulls suit collar nervously* Lord Epic: Right, well, this was all about your applications going up… Scarlett: *nods with a smile* Lord Epic: On the web to the world… Flurry: *listens* Lord Epic: And now we’re going to see the results. Now I’ve already got some earlier information given to me, so I know how these have went. Twitty: *confused look* Lord Epic: So your apps went up at midday. Ariel: *raises head to listen* Lord Epic: Uh, Dynamo, after 6 hours, was just slightly under 3000 downloads. Flurry: *nods with a slightly satisfied look* Lord Epic: And for Ferocity… just under 1000 downloads. VUF: *closes eyes in disappointment* Ariel: *straight face* Flurry: *arrogant look* Lord Epic: So that was the 6 hour figure, okay? Stryzzar, do you have the overnights for the world. Stryzzar: *looks at phone* Yes, I do. After 24 hours, 3,951 downloads. Freddie: *slightly angry look* *slightly confused look* Flurry: *arrogant look absent* *slightly worried look* *looks down steadily* Lord Epic: Right, so about 951 more downloads. So, Dip, what’s the 24 hour figure for Ferocity? Welly: *anticipation* Dip: *looks at phone* Uh, well… the world woke up *smiles* Scarlett: *wide smile* Dip: 24 hour figure was 10,667. Welly: *cheers* Yeah! Izzy: *mouth widens in happiness* Darules: Yeah! *punches Derpy’s arm* Come on! Woo! Derpy: Ugh, stop you non-parfait cow! Darules: But cows drink… *punches Berry’s arm* Milk! Ariel: *holds in laughter* Lord Epic: Alright, Darules. It’s not a football match. Don’t be getting over-excited. Darules: Sorry, Epic Lord. Lord Epic: … Lord Epic: Well, there you go. Another win for Ferocity. Team, you have surprised me with this thing I have to say. Scarlett and Ariel: *cheer* Lord Epic: But nevertheless, how strange folk can be. Tyler: *shakes head in anger* Twitty: *drinks water nervously* Flurry: *facepalms* Lord Epic: Okay, Ferocity, I have another treat for you. I’m sending you to a restaurant run by one of the finest chefs in Wikiland… Fire Eater in his new grill-making career. So, very well done once again, have a nice time. Ariel: *eyes lit up* Team Ferocity: Thank you, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Oh, and Darules. Darules: *turns around* Lord Epic: Try not to hit your big head on the way out the door, okay. Darules: Alright. *sings on his way out* SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBooooob, SquarePaaaants. Team Ferocity exit the boardroom and proceed to give a group hug. Team Dynamo remain in the boardroom with nervous looks. Lord Epic: Well… on the subject of phones, all I can say is… the future is not bright *giggles* Flurry: *smiles, yet nervous* Lord Epic: So off you go, work out what went wrong in this task, and then when you come back we can see who is deserving of remaining in this process. Team Dynamo exit the boardroom. Team Ferocity are seen sitting on a table. On one side left to right sits Izzy, Derpy, Welly, and Scarlett. On the other side left to right sits Darules, Berry, Ariel, and VUF. Fire Eater: *shows up to the table* Good job today. Congratulations. I’m rewarding all of you with a dessert of blueberry soufflé. 8 plates of soufflé are given to each member of Team Ferocity. VUF: Oh, wow. Berry: Thank you so much. Welly: *eats big bite out of soufflé. Scarlett: Eh, this looks okay. *takes bite* *punches desk* Yowzers! Woo! Oh my god, it tastes so nice. Team Ferocity: *laugh* Ariel: *raises glass* So, a toast to another Ferocity win. Cheers. All of Team Ferocity tap their glasses together. Izzy: *sips wine* Hmm, is that victory I taste? Team Ferocity: *laugh* Meanwhile at the café is Team Dynamo. Freddie sits with his arms folded in anger. Twitty rubs his fingers in slight worry. Flurry looks down steadily. James: I’d hate to say it, but we lost because the better product won. Caitlin: *sips coffee nervously* Freddie: Now before we made this app I brought up the issue of how we needed to make sure we didn’t offend anyone, and Flurry assured us that wouldn’t happen, but that seems to be the main gripe with the app. Brady: But when we were giving our ideas at that exhibition, the crowd were all laughing at our ideas, so I think promotion let us down a bit. Twitty: *glares at Caitlin* Flurry: We need to realize was there anyone dragging us down from winning this? Caitlin: Hasn’t James told us before he’s been good with technology? Why didn’t he even put himself forward? James: Apps aren’t my strong point. I’m good with computers rather than phones. Freddie: *to camera* Flurry was the only person who had control and influence to affect this. Maybe it was less than adequate and that’s why we’re here. Flurry: I mean, who the hell, am I going to bring in here? Back at Lord Epic’s headquarters sitting left to right are Tyler, James, Caitlin, Twitty, Flurry, Brady, and Freddie. Lord Epic: *calls Mughees* Mughees: *answers phone* Hello? Lord Epic: Could you send the candidates in please? Thank you. Mughees: *to Dynamo* You can go through to the boardroom now. Sitting left to right on one side are Brady, Tyler, James, and Flurry. Sitting left to right on the other side are Freddie, Brady, and Twitty. Lord Epic: Well… when I asked you earlier on what do you think of your application, you all thought “Yeah! It’s very good. Most of us love it.” Great, yeah. Remember that? Team Dynamo: *nervously* Yeah. Lord Epic: Alright. Good, good. So what happened here then? James: I believe the online magazine that we didn’t get was incredibly important. The other team did get that. And the one we went to was around the same standard as there’s. So people had a go there. Lord Epic: Caitlin, you were the lead pitcher for that magazine. Why didn’t you get the deal? Caitlin: I personally delivered the pitch well and gave polished questions, but our opponents won, and that was the swing factor for them. Lord Epic: Yes, but Caitlin, you’re making the assumption that because they got that magazine’s approval, that is why they got those orders. How can you think that when ignoring your product wasn’t sought after and there’s was? Caitlin: I think my assumption may be correct. Lord Epic: It’s hard for me to even be wanting to hear much from you after the reports I’ve got back, Caitlin. It’s the second week now, and you were being just as forceful as last week. Is there anything to say for yourself? Caitlin: I was just trying to be unique, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Unique? I’ve never seen an online magazine blow off steam at someone like this before. Your pitch was garbage, not to mention your app idea was. It was getting even worse when you were purposefully saying how mean it is. What the crap is wrong with you?! Caitlin: *nervous* Lord Epic: Ugh, so going back to the assumption you’ve made, how can that even be true? Brady: It could’ve been possible, sir, but the website we did not get, it was very possible that it was the personality of that individual just not liking our product. Lord Epic: Uh, am I talking to a bunch of brick walls? I don’t care whether you got on that website or not. The point I am making is if you got a positive promotion on that website you still wouldn’t have sold any. Your app was viewed by the world, and the world said “No thanks.” Flurry: *nervous look* Tyler: I think in hindsight maybe we should’ve considered it wasn’t a global application. Lord Epic: Well, exactly. *glaring* That’s the point I’m making. The application, was not liked, by the world market. I mean, what fascinates me here is that your inventors, you got people in technology businesses, so you should’ve walked this thing, and some applications of people on this team show how they’ve been working with technology. Flurry: I agree. We should’ve walked this thing. We just didn’t quite grasp that the global and the stereotyping would be a negative. I think the project manager position may have been better for James. James: Me? Lord Epic: Has he mentioned anything to you, Flurry? Flurry: He told us on our first day in this process that he is good with computers. Lord Epic: James, did you even put yourself forward? James: I feel like apps aren’t my skill-set. I’m much better with computers and creation. Lord Epic: I think it sounds like you bottled. James: *shrugs nervously* Lord Epic: Now if I understand correctly, you have a description and a logo that goes up on all of the app stores. Who was responsible for giving the synopsis? James: In entirety, that was me. Lord Epic: Entirely you? James: Yes. Lord Epic: So what do you mean by that? James: Um, I can clarify what I mean by that. Lord Epic: *giggles* James: I prepared a piece, and the team says that I hit the nail on the head and have it perfect, and they gave me a round of applause. Lord Epic: Well here’s the thing. One of the biggest things with an app description is to “Get it!” straight away, and be hooked instantly. So here’s Ferocity’s description for Ampi-Apps, going out globally, worldwide, to everybody. And their first line is… *reads from notebook* “Screeching chalk and animal snorts are all part of the Ampi-App.” Bang. Straight away, I have it. I have the idea. This is exactly what they’re selling. James: *nods nervously* Lord Epic: And this is compared to yours. *reads from notebook* “Slangatang is the entertainment app that gives you the apportunity (slightly angry look) to listen to hilarious local vocal.” Lord Epic: *slight glare* …I’m bored. Brady: Hearing you read that, I feel a bit stupid. Description isn’t nearly as strong as it could be. Lord Epic: So do we all agree that these words are one of the reasons for the task failure? James: Well, you know, the PM has a job of oversaying everyone in the group. I read it back to the group, asked for their full approval, asked the PM to concur with me, and to proofread it with me, and Flurry agreed 100%. Lord Epic: So now you’re sharing responsibility, are you? James: *nods nervously* Lord Epic: You know, if you were project manager, I feel as though this description could’ve been worse. So I wonder if you’re even good with this creation that you’ve been talking to me about. James: *teeth clench* Lord Epic: Going down to the nitty-gritty here, Dynamo. Do you think Flurry did a good job or not? Caitlin: He did good at leading the team and conducting himself, but he may have made a bad app and a few other poor decisions. Lord Epic: *sniggers* He made a bad app with the one that you designed? Caitlin: We all put ideas forward, so I just reached a conclusion. Lord Epic: So who’s responsible for the failure of this task? *points to Freddie* What do you think, Freddie? Freddie: It’s a tough call but it has to be Caitlin for poor promotion and poor apps. She was scaring customers as usual. Lord Epic: Tyler, any responsibility on you? Tyler: No, I don’t think I was responsible. I was originally going to pin the blame on Caitlin, but James springs to my mind a little too. Lord Epic: Does he? James: In my opinion, Lord Epic, there are participants and spectators. Whether I made good or bad decisions, I participated and contributed as much as I could to this task. Tyler, you did not do that. You put yourself forward as a project manager for your experience, but when following Flurry’s orders, I didn’t see you contribute much. Tyler: But I wasn’t making any mistakes like you are, and you made that wordy description, and that falls on you. James: No, now hold on a minute. That falls more on Flurry since he applauded it the most. Tyler: You’re still partly to blame though. James: My contribution was positive and negative, but mostly positive. Yours was just mediocre. Lord Epic: You contributed, James, but you could’ve contributed much more than you did if you didn’t bottle. James: *straight face* Lord Epic: Alright, okay, I’ve heard enough. Flurry, you have got to make a decision of which two people you are bringing back in. What’s your instinct? Which two are you bringing back? Flurry: Sincerely, based on the feedback I’ve heard today, I’d like to bring back Caitlin for poor pitching and bad reputation and ideas. Caitlin: *glares at Flurry* Flurry: And I’m also going to bring back James for the app idea and for not putting himself forward. James: *shakes head* Lord Epic: Caitlin and James? Alright. The 4 of you, go back to the house. You’ve lost. I don’t know how you lost. Go back to the house, the other three of you, go and wait outside and I’ll call you back in shortly. Team Dynamo leave the boardroom. Freddie, Tyler, Brady, and Twittyleave the boardroom, grab their suitcases and go back to the house, while Caitlin, Flurry, and James sit on three separate sides of the couch. Lord Epic: *to Dip and Stryzzar* While he seems very confident, Flurry was a bit odd in decision making. Stryzzar: He fought like a lion to be project manager but since that he was a little…. weak-kneed. Lord Epic: Hmm… Flurry: *legs shake* Dip: What I’ve noticed about James is that he made some poor description decisions, but he put a lot more effort into this task than he did in the last task, so he’s learning, but… abhorrent description. Stryzzar: He lacks some courage though. He was against Slangatang for a majority of the task but never spoke out at Flurry or Twitty about it, not to mention he didn’t even ask to be project manager. James: *rests head in hands nervously* Lord Epic: This is Caitlin’s second time in this boardroom, and the mistakes she made were just so vile that there was no need for me to even dive into much detail. Stryzzar: Caitlin is the kind of person who’s in her own world, and doesn’t really seem to like standing out. Lord Epic: He made this app idea. Stryzzar: She fought for it tremendously, but it really backfired on her. Promotions were just as bad. Is negativity a second week in a row really that satisfying? Caitlin: *takes a deep breath* Phone rings, Mughees picks it up. Lord Epic: Could you send the candidates in please? Mughees: Yes, Lord Epic. *to Flurry, Caitlin, and James* Lord Epic can see you now. Richard, Caitlin, and Freddie walk into the boardroom. Sitting left to right are James, Flurry, and Caitlin. Lord Epic: So, Flurry, can you tell me why Caitlin’s back in this boardroom? Flurry: I feel like she didn’t pull her weight as well as everyone, and when she did, it backfired on us, such as her title ideas instead of Slangatang, her terrifying promotion that the magazine badmouthed us for, and the Slangatang idea itself. Caitlin: I’m disappointed in hearing this, Lord Epic. I gave an idea, and Flurry agreed to it. What had to be done was selling it. That was the key here. I’m just an easy target because I was in the boardroom last time. Lord Epic: Caitlin, you say the “key” was selling this item, but this online magazine wouldn’t stop talking about how badly you pitched it, so it’s a bit of a mish-mash of problems with you. Caitlin: Well, I, um, tried my best. Lord Epic: Why do you always intend to go for these violent approaches? The most criticized sound was a, well, objectively creepy one that all of the team overlooked, which was said by you. And why you couldn’t conduct yourself to pitch this to a top-selling magazine despite being a so-called top businesswoman, I have no idea. Caitlin: I thought if I went for a different approach, it would make me stand out and give our team more dynamic. Stryzzar: But it didn’t, did it? Lord Epic: Hmm… Caitlin: *Nervous look* Lord Epic: So why is James here, Flurry? Flurry: He tried his best, but his description was not a high standard compared to the other team, so we didn’t go so well with promoting worldwide because of this, and he could’ve been more memorable had he put himself forward. James: But how can any of you be blaming me for the description when you all agreed in the first place? Flurry: But you’re the one who wrote it, so the responsibility lies firmly on you. Lord Epic: Alright, now the whole description fiasco isn’t entirely James’ fault, Flurry. I don’t like how he bottled, but to firmly put the blame on him for it is something I strongly disagree with, so I wonder if you were the best at being decisive in a situation like this. Flurry: *nods nervously* Lord Epic: You’re not too great at decisiveness actions, are you, Flurry? Flurry: I’m just putting my best foot forward and coming to this decision. Lord Epic: And you don’t see this as the wrong decision? Flurry: No, I think James is partly to blame. James: *shakes head* Lord Epic: But Flurry, here is what I keep hearing. Throughout this task when people made ideas, you either agreed or disagreed, but in a completely non-constructional and illogical way. Slangatang idea? You agreed. Caitlin asks to pitch at the biggest online magazine? You agreed. Professional pitcher Freddie who has a good track record wants to join you in pitching? You disagreed. Explanation? Flurry: I think we picked Slangatang because we were stuck for ideas… Caitlin: *confused* Flurry: I had a gut feeling about Caitlin because Freddie may have gotten too confident about pitching. Lord Epic: So between these two, who do you think should be fired? Flurry: I’m afraid it’d have to be Caitlin because she already got herself into a corner with the Slangatang idea. Caitlin: But what none of you realize is that I came up with this app because we were all having suggestions, and mine was just slightly better than everyone else’s. Lord Epic: Here’s an issue I have with your reasoning for your decisions here, Flurry. You say that Freddie would’ve gotten over-confident, but, Caitlin… isn’t that what happened to you? Caitlin: Yes, but Flurry had good faith in me Stryzzar: Did it even pay off though? Caitlin: *nervously shrugs shoulders* Lord Epic: With your app idea, the issue was that it would have to appeal to the world, and this clearly didn’t. Caitlin: That’s what Flurry was thinking, but then I agreed with me in thinking it would appeal to the world. He’s the project manager and he had the last say. Lord Epic: *nods while thinking* So, Flurry, why shouldn’t I fire you? Flurry: I led a whole task that people on the team were having fun doing. I’m co-ordinated. I’m not here to make friends. I’m just here to prove to you how well I can take the reins of this process, and I was project manager. Whether anyone thinks I did a good job or not is besides the point. This is a long process. Give it a couple of weeks, these two will be out the door. James: *shakes head* No, I don’t fully believe that. Lord Epic: And James why shouldn’t I fire you? You know, you seem to be confident about yourself, which is good, but I don’t hear much from you, especially when it came to who put themselves forward and who didn’t. James: That is my fault and I apologize for that, Lord Epic. I can promise you I’ll become much more vocal in this process if you choose to keep me here. Lord Epic: That’s a bit of a gamble though, don’t you think? James: *slowly nods* Lord Epic: Caitlin, from what I’ve heard, the team were all attacking you, and you just made… atrocious errors. This is your second time in a row back in this boardroom, so why should I not toss you out the door? Caitlin: I think I tried much harder in this task than my previous, so I can only get better from here if you can give me another chance. Lord Epic: And you think Flurry should be fired? Caitlin: I do. He tried to show how good of a project manager he is, but he failed miserably. If you go into business with me, I can improve from mistakes, but Flurry is too stubborn to improve from any mistakes. I am credible, while he, along with James, are not nearly as credible as I am. James: Well we’re not called back in the boardroom twice. Caitlin: That’s besides the point. James: It really isn’t. Lord Epic: *giggles at James’ flaming hot burn* James: I just need to be given another chance. Caitlin does not deserve a second second chance, does she? Lord Epic: Alright, alright I’ve heard enough. Flurry, you wanted to delegate the project manager position, but you didn’t seem to show too much authority. Flurry: *eyes flinch* Lord Epic: James, you’re a good talker. You’re a very good talker. But starting a business writing speeches isn’t the best angle, and I only have heard much from you in this boardroom, so I worry how much longer I can keep you here. And leadership doesn’t seem to be your strong suit either unless I’m proven otherwise. James: *nods* Lord Epic: Now Caitlin, you are one of the most enthusiastic I’ve noticed in this process, but you are a little too enthusiastic and a bit of a dangerous bombshell. You’ve had two weeks, and you’ve already been in the boardroom twice. Caitlin: *sad frown* Lord Epic: But Flurry, you’re project manager position backfired based on decisions you agreed to, meaning one could argue that the blame is firmly on your hands. Flurry: *rubs head nervously* Lord Epic: But what has saved you here, Flurry is based on your application, you do have your own business so you may manage to improve yourself. Flurry: *nods* Lord Epic: Caitlin, you have got this reputation already in this process that you either do nothing useful, or do disastrous actions. Caitlin: But violence is sometimes key. Lord Epic: *raises hand* No I don’t want to hear anything from you. Caitlin: *nods nervously* Lord Epic: Caitlin, I don’t think we can go into business with these many mistakes you’ve made. You’re a complete disaster, and on that basis, *points finger* You’re fired. Caitlin: *stands up* Thank you, Lord Epic. *walks out of boardroom* *accidentally hurts leg against wall* *mutters under breath* Yowch… Flurry and James: *sit* Lord Epic: Alright, now James, I need to tell you, you need to man up a bit, okay? Because why you didn’t even put yourself forward, I don’t know. So please be braver in the future. James: *nods* I’ll try my best, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Gentlemen, go back to the house. Flurry and James: Thank you, Lord Epic. Flurry and James leave the boardroom. Caitlin stands up to shake hands with them, and successfully does so with Flurry, whereas James walks away with a cheeky grin, leaving her to pout as they leave the boardroom. Lord Epic: *to Dip and Stryzzar* I don’t know where Caitlin can go in life. She was too loose of a cannon for me to be keeping her here. Dip: She had two weeks to be bright, and she spent two weeks being dark. Caitlin exits the headquarters and enters her taxi. Caitlin: *to camera**in car* I survived well in this process. I am disappointed that I didn’t get to show Lord Epic just how bright and full of happiness I am, but seeing Flurry and James crumble could make Lord Epic realize he made a mistake, considering my optimism. *punches seat* *cuts knife in front seat* Back at the house awaits the 12 other candidates, awaiting who is coming back from the three. Darules is marking his territory at the fireplace like a lion, Tyler, Freddie, Ariel, Freddie, and VUF are eating cookies, Derpy and Welly are having an arm wrestle, Berry, Brady, Scarlett, and Izzy are watching. Ariel: So who do you all think is coming back from your team? *to Team Ferocity* Freddie: I think James is definitely coming back. He seems like he can fight his corner well. Tyler: Caitlin’s definitely gone. Those mistakes can’t be unnoticed. Flurry opens the door, and James follows. Everyone: *cheers* Flurry hugs Welly and Izzy, while James high-fives Freddie, Derpy, and Berry. Flurry: Caitlin went cause she was always making mistakes. Izzy: I thought you’d be going, Flurry, since you were agreeing with some bad decisions from what I heard. Did you sort of bottle back a bit? Flurry: *slightly angry* Um, no? Izzy: Uh, just joking. *laughs* Caitlin definitely deserved going. Everyone else: *laugh* Izzy: *winks at camera* Narrator: In the fight for business, 14 candidates remain. Lord Epic’s search for his next business partner… continues. All the candidates enter a building called “Wikisons.” Lord Epic is seen standing on a stage with Dip to his left and Stryzzar to his right, talking to the candidates. Lord Epic: Your next task is to make your own, online, YouTube video channel. Tyler: *behind recording camera* Action. Darules is seen using boxing gloves on a punching bag held by Scarlett. Narrator: Cyber-bullying… Tyler: Jump, jump. Darules is seen doing jumping jacks. Meanwhile, Welly is in a cooking apron, jumping up behind Ariel and Phoenix. He has an ice cube in the shape of a polar bear fang. Welly: *roars like a polar bear* Cameraman: *laughs at Welly’s antics* Narrator: Video nastys… Welly throws a rubber chicken in the air. Tyler: *in car* Okay, so it might be offensive, but… it’s a talking point. Freddie: *laughs behind camera* Cut. Narrator: And in the boardroom… Lord Epic: The only way any of you are going viral is if you kiss someone with the flu. Derpy: *looks down steadily* Narrator: A crash. Twitty: *shakes head in annoyance* Lord Epic: You are a lost cause… *points finger* You’re fired. Credits Elimination Table Category:Blog posts